After Dùbhlan Cuan
by freefromsight
Summary: Morgan knows that her time in Scotland is almost up but what will happen when she wants to stay there for good.
1. The Phone Call Home

Morgan picked up the phone and stared at it.She knew what she had to do but still dreaded doing it. The past few months had been wonderful, she felt more alive studying at Dùbhlan Cuan then she had ever felt in her life. For the first time since she found out that she was a blood witch she felt control over her powers. Even though her studying had been intense it had been worth it, she knew that it was impossible to leave this place. 

Plus she had spent time with Hunter not much though since she had a crazy schedule at Dùbhlan Cuan that left little time for social interaction. But when she did get to see Hunter it was amazing he was like an eager little boy showing her where he grew up, all his favorite places, and even the rest of his family. She loved spending time with Hunter but also meet someone else who she never knew about. Katherine, older in her late forties with streaks of grey in her hair she had been one of the few survivors of Belwicket. She had sought Morgan out and wanted Morgan to help rebuild Belwicket.

One of these reasons would be enough to stay but Morgan had all of them and in her heart she new what she must do. She picked up the phone and started to dial very slowly as if to try and put off the conversation just a little longer. It rang about three times before a female voice spoke "Hello". Morgan took a deep breathe "Hi Mom."


	2. Finding a Way

"Morgan honey it's so good to here from you!" her mother said excitedly "I can't wait to see you oh how I've missed you but only a week before your home I thought that we could maybe go out for dinner something fancy to welcome you-" 

"Mom!" Morgan said alittle louder then she intended "mom there's something that I have to tell you"

"What is it dear? Are you hurt? or in trouble?"

"No mom it's nothing like that it's just...well this is really hard for me to say because I do miss you and Dad and Mary K. but I feel that this is something I have to do."

"Morgan what is it that your saying exactly?" her mother said wanting her to get to the point.

"Mom I want to stay here," Morgan blurted out before she lost her nerve "I mean I love you and I do want to see you but my birth mother's friends are here and I would like to get to know them so I can know my birth mom better plus I've really got a talent for herbal medicine and they would like me to study more. But I really and truly feel that I need to be here."

"No." The answer was so low that Morgan almost didn't hear it. "No Morgan I can't allow you to stay. We have sent you for the summer and now it's time to come home. Besides what about school? What about Bree and Robbie? Won't you miss them? What about us? What are we supposed to do just give you up forever? Never see you again? I don't think so Morgan you are only seventeen your still a child and when you've finished highschool thn you can go back but not until then!"

"Mom," Morgan cried "Don't you see I don't want to come back! There is something about here that makes me feel alive that makes me feel.  
I don't know how to put it but I feel different over here, a good different. And yes I will miss you, dad, Bree, Robbie, and Mary K. but this is something I have to do now I can't wait until next year. I know your worried about high school but I can do it over the internet and still get my diploma while still studying here."

"Morgan, I have made my decision and I want to see you coming off that plane in a week that's final!"

"But I don't-"

Before she could finish she heard the dial tone and at that moment knew that she wasn't going back.


	3. Hunter and Phone Calls

Morgan was angry, she started to pace trying to think of a way for her to stay. She knew that she has to talk to Hunter he would help her figure out something. She stopped moving and concentrated "Hunter I need to talk to you." She waited a minute for his reply. "What time"  
his voice echoing in her head. "Tomorrow at one." 

"I'll be there"

* * *

Morgan spent the rest of the day trying to studying but it was useless. All she could think about was going home and how she was dreading it. After giving up she decided that she was going to write in her Book of Shadows when the phone rang. For a second hope crept through Morgan. Maybe it was her mom saying that she could stay. She quickly rushed for the phone. "Hello"

"Hi Morgan." All that hope that just built up had gone away. It wasn't her mother it was Mary K. "Hey Mary K. what's up?" Morgan asked trying to sound casual and not let the dissappointment show. "Why are you doing this?" Mary K. asked her voice raising " Do you know how upset Mom is? For the past couplke hours all she's done is cry. She won't eat or talk to anyone other then she doesn't want to come home. Why don't you just make everyone happy and come home?"

"Do you think I am doing this to make her miserable? I'm not doing this for you or mom or anyone else but me. I need to do this Mary K.  
It's hard to understand but I feel in my heart that it's right."

"Is Hunter staying in England? Is that the real reason your doing this Morgan so you can be closer to Hunter?" A tear slipped down Morgan's cheek, she couldn't believe that this was her loveable, happy Mary K. "For your information I haven't told Hunter that I want to stay yet and I don't know f his plans so no Hunter is not the reason." Morgan knew that this was not a complete truth and she felt bad for saying it but after what Mary K. said she had to come back with something. "Oh well fine if you want to stay there and abandon your family go right ahead see if I care. Goodbye Morgan."

* * *

It was hard to sleep, tossing and turning most of the night she decided to the common room to make some tea. She had been living for the past two months in single dorm styled rooms for the teachers found it more easier for the pupils to study their individual lessons. As Morgan walked down the hall she hoped that no one would be awake. After all it was five-thirty but some people got up really early to go to lessons and after last nights phone call she really didn't feel like making small talk with anyone. Luckly no one was there so she made her tea and thought about her day ahead. She didn't have any classes today and the only thing she really cared doing was talking to Hunter.

The rest of the morning went by fast as the tea helped Morgan to sleep in fact she didn't get up until she heard knocking on her door.  
"Morgan? Are you in there?" She got up and opened the door. He looked her over and his smile slowly disappeared. "Morgan are you okay?  
What happened you don't look so well." Hunter walked in the room and shut the door he gave Morgan a kiss and led her over to the bed.  
"Hunter as you may know I have felt a strong affection with this place and being to Ireland even more so I called my mom yesterday and told her that I didn't want to come home."

Hunter gave a tiny smile "And I'm guessing it didn't go so well?" Tears started flowing down Morgan's cheeks "It was awful," she sobbed as Hunter move his arms around her "my mom yelled at me and basically tole me that I had no choice in the matter and then later that night Mary K. called to say that Mom refused to talk and eat and that it was all my fault and I am being selfish and that she doesn't care if I come home."

Hunter held Morgan for a long time and waited until her sobs died down. All of a sudden she got up quickly. "What's wrong he asked?" Morgan looked at him " I just got a witch message from the Head of the school saying that I have a phone call and that it's important that I take the call downstairs in her office." She got up quickly and walked out the door Hunter quickly following after her. As she got to the Head office she opened the door without even knocking.  
"I'm Morgan and I was messaged that there is a phone call for me" The Head looked grim as she nodded and showed her the phone.

"Hello," Morgan said into the phone fear talking control

"Morgan," it was Mary K. and it sounded like she had been crying "Morgan there's been an accident."


	4. Accidents and Home

All the blood rushed out of Morgan's face. Her knee's buckled and she collapsed on the floor. With Hunter at her side Morgan pressed on."What happened Mary K? Is it mom or dad?" There was a pause. "It's both of them Morgan, Mom...Mom was so angry that she and Dad decided to go to Church and try to calm down but as they were driving they got hit by a driver who ran a stop sign and there car is totally destroyed and I'm all alone no ones answering there phones, Jaycee is on vacation and I just need you to come home immediatly.Morgan I can't do this alone." 

Morgan's head was reeling, trying to process all this information. "Okay Mary K. I'll try and get on the first plane I can. Keep calling people anyone even Bree to see if you can stay with them I'll meet you at the hospital when I get there." "No! Morgan don't go to the hospital right away I need you to come home first."

Morgan didn't understand "Why Mary K.?" "Uh...um because well...because I haven't seen them yet and want to go with you. I don't want to see them alone." Morgan understood "Alright I'll call you when I'm in New York I'll rent a car and drive down"  
She hung up the phone and cried, holding on to Hunter wishing that everything would be okay.

* * *

Morgan looked out the plane window and tried to calm down. She had to wait a day in order to get a plane to New York but she had so many things to do before she left. Packing her suitcase talking to teachers and Katherine but worse of all was Hunter. In her heart she knew that he wasn't ready to leave home on such short notice and even though he offered to come with her she knew that this was something she had to do on her own.

It took awhile once she landed in New York to actually get on the road. It was about eight o'clock which meant that she wouldn't hit rush hour traffic which could be brutal. Speeding home her mind was racked with guilt over yelling at her mom. Even though they didn't always agree she knew that it would be even worse if her mom died without them making up. Besides she loved her mom too much to fight with her, she wanted to make things right between them.

It took Morgan less then two hours to get home mostly because she was speeding and when she did she rushed up the front not taking time to cast her senses for if she did she knew something was very wrong. She opened the door "Mary K. are you home?" "I'm in the kitchen Morgan please comeI havemore news."

Morgan didn't even take off her coat and almost ran into the kitchen ready to give her sister a hug when as soon as she got into the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks. "What the hell are you doing here?" Morgan yelled in disbelief.

"Welcome home sweetie." her mother said sitting at the table with her father and Mary K.


	5. Fear and Anger

**Okay so I am sitting at my computer and it's 1am and I decide that instead of the homework I could be doing that I will update my seriously long overdue-for-an-update story. It took me awhile to think of the reason they would want Morgan home and this is what I came up with. It's short but powerful (hopefully). I would love feedback and criticism that will build me up not tare me down. Enjoy!**

* * *

Morgan stood staring at her parents in disbelief. Not even in her wildest dreams could she imagine her parents doing something like this. "Explanation now," Morgan demanded as she looked at them, unable to move, all she felt was white hot anger filling her veins. "I am really sorry we had to do this Morgan," he mom claimed as she looked into her hands "we tried to be supportive of Wicca, when you wanted to Scotland we let you, when you said that Hunter would be up there the last two months we didn't say anything. Now all we wanted was our part of the deal. All we wanted was for you to come home. But heaven forbid you do us that one little favor. So we had to came up with a plan to get you home." She looked at Morgan with a mixture of guilt and a bit pleading for her to understand.

Morgan could hardly breathe she was so angry. She turned towards Mary K. "How could you do this to me!" she screamed at her "you knew how panicked I was! You knew that I was worried sick and you continuously lied to my face!" Tears were falling down Mary K's face "I am so sorry Morgan" she sobbed "I didn't mean to lie but I wanted you home to. They convinced me it was the right thing to do."

Morgan's dad stood up "We all didn't mean for it to happen this way am truly sorry we lied to you Morgan, really, if there was another reasonable way to deal with this we would have done it. But you left us no choice." We have taken the liberty of having your things brought back and you are grounded for the remainder of the break. When September starts you will not be going to public school. We have enrolled you into a Catholic boarding school about an forty-five minutes from here."

Horror sprang to Morgan's face "What!" she shrieked her eyes wide with rage. "Yes," her mother replied "you will live there during the week and come home on weekends. I am sorry Morgan but you lost our trust and therefore have to be punished. We do love you although right now it may not seem like it and we want what's best for you. This is what's best for you even though you may not see it." The three of them got up to leave Mary K. still crying although the sobbing had died down to snuffles. Tears raced down Morgan's face but was quickly replaced with anger. She looked at her parents as her eyes narrowed "what makes you think I won't spell you" she said her voice so eerily calm. All three of them stopped and looked at her, their eyes wide with surprise and a little tinge of fear.


	6. The Other Side of The Ocean

He couldn't stand still. Pacing the room back and forth, each time he passed the telephone he stared at it, as if wishing it to ring. She said she would call as soon as she found out what had happened. Fear and worry were constant in his mind. He didn't know what was going on with Morgan.

He wished he was there in case the worse had happened. But she had insisted he stay. He had the New Charter, an organization to help witches who misuse power instead of stripping them of it. Right now he was trying to gain support in the UK and couldn't leave no matter what.

He continued to pace. Something didn't feel right, Hunter tried to get it to reveal itself, he closed his eyes and embraced the source of energy. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. Morgan hated when he scried for her but he felt himself growing restless with worry.

He closed his eyes. _Morgan, please tell me what is going on. _No response. He knew she had a lot to deal with but all he wanted to know that she and her family were going to be okay. _Morgan I am going to start scrying for you if you don't message me back this instant. _This usually did the trick. Morgan would always reply with _I'm fine. Stop worrying._ He never stopped worrying when she said that but always felt it comforting.

He waited for a few minutes and then got his lueg out. Sitting down, he focused his energy into the stone. For over an hour he tried to find her but no image came. He frowned. Surely she wouldn't be blocking him from seeing her. He got up and grabbed the phone, dialing her number he was getting impatient. Finally the ringing stopped.

"The number you have dialed is not in order. Please hang up and try your call again."


End file.
